White Wedding
by ConstellationxSirius
Summary: - First Fanfic Ever - A look into Edward and Bella's wedding. Includes the wedding, reception, and wedding night. Mature teen, some smut. Read with caution!
1. Preparations

**A/N: Okay guys, my first fanfic...EVER. Hope you guys like it, if I get some nice reviews, I'll finish up the wedding and move on to the wedding night. I can't wait to get to Edward, I am a MAJOR fluff fan, so there'll be a lot of that. : Now I'll stop babbling on and let you get onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do _not _own the Twilight series. If I did, Jacob would have never come back after he told the Queileute tales and Edward and Bella would be fluffing it up atleast once in every chapter, sadly, I don't own Twilight, only the amazing Stephanie Meyer does. I'm not even her in my dreams.**

I woke up early, normally I would be happy for this. Normally I would wake with the sweet smell I'd grown to love so close, the stone cold embrace comforting, secure. But no; today was different. As different as they come. Today was my wedding day. _My _wedding day, and Alice had forbidden Edward to see me before the – shudder - wedding.

Although it was the day I've been dreading since he proposed, I wasn't feeling anxious like they portrayed women on television. I wasn't getting the "wedding jitters," no, I was way past that. Try wedding _tremors._

The day was dreary, the kind I had grown to love in this dreary town of Forks, Washington. Good, I was hoping it would rain, although anyone in the Olympic Peninsula knew you didn't need to _hope_ for rain. I was worried about the horrid dress I was about to be forced into, I doubt Alice would use her inhumanly speed in front of my parents and risk exposing vampires to the world just to save a dress; although, it _was _Alice.

As I sat up stiffly in my bed, I felt a very sharp pang of loneliness. It had been quite a while since Edward had not greeted me in my room, in fact, it wasn't since – I cut myself off there. No need to revisit those unspeakable months.

I lifted myself out of bed with a sigh, picked up my bag of toiletries, and treaded toward the bathroom I inconveniently shared with Charlie. I took one step through the door, caught a glimpse of myself in the foggy mirror, and almost turned around and went back to bed.

"Hey, Bella," Charlie said quietly from behind me. Even though he almost whispered the words, most likely from his horror that it was my wedding day, he had startled me enough to make me jump. I spun around to see him half dressed in his trousers and his button down shirt, a towel wrapped around his head. "Alice is downstairs. She said the only reason she was letting you sleep was to get rid of the bags under your eyes, not that I doubt she'll be putting a ton of make-up on you anyway," he said. He smiled softly but it didn't reach his eyes, I could tell this was hard for him.

I didn't have a chance to think of something to say, because just then Alice bounded – ever so gracefully - up the stairs, silent as ever. "Bella! You're up, good. Now we can get started," she said with a sly grin. However someone so angelic and sweet looking could have such evil intentions, I'd never know.

She whisked me away and shut the door in Charlie's face, "Sorry Charlie, but we've got some serious business to attend to in here, Bella looks horrible!" she made an exaggerated shudder so that I would see.

"Sorry dad," I called out to him. I considered elbowing Alice in the stomach, but I knew it would probably just bruise my arm in time for the one night I needed it most. Instead, I settled for being as uncooperative as possible, but soon zoned out into my own thoughts.

I skipped ahead to the wedding night, what I was _really _looking forward to. That was when all of my ends of our little deal would be fulfilled. In all fairness, Edward had quite a hefty list. Even without buying me a new car when my truck wheezed its last wheeze, paying my way into an Ivy League school I didn't deserve to go to, and requesting more time before my transformation – which was a resounding 'no' on my part – he still wanted marriage. I grimaced. It wasn't that I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with him, he knew I wanted that. If I wasn't raised to shudder at the very essence of the word, maybe I wouldn't mind if all of Forks was thinking of me as a small-town hick who was just getting married right out of school because I couldn't keep my pants on – which I was positive they all already thought. I wish. Edward never even let our kissing get too far, which, near the end, I had to start enforcing. My parents were actually okay with the news of the wedding. Some purple faces, some disappointment, but nothing too unbearable. My mother was even flying up from Florida to come to the wedding. For this I was glad, because I couldn't be sure how much longer I would have with them, for both their safety, and the rest of my soon-to-be family.

In truth, I had no clue why I was still dreading the wedding, apart from the fact I would probably break my leg walking down the aisle in what Alice expected me to wear on my clumsy feet. The main reason I was so upset was because of my parents. I was fearing their reaction, thinking that most likely my mother would disown me. Even now that I knew they were just glad I included them instead of eloping, I still shuddered at the thought of walking down the aisle. Maybe it was the fear of collapsing on my face, or the way I would feel so awkward walking down the aisle, all eyes on me. Whatever it was, I knew it had absolutely nothing to do with wavering thoughts with Edward. If anything was a sure thing, it was him. I mean, I was giving up my mortality for him, why would I be afraid to _marry _him? Who knows? Certainly not me.

By the time I checked back onto Earth, Alice was finished brushing through my once ratty hair. It was straight now, free of tangles, and a curling iron was now being twisted gently but quickly around my straight brown hair. I was surprised to see I actually liked what Alice was doing to me with these tools of torture…for once.

I twisted around when I felt another presence in the room. My mother just walked in the door, a smile lit across her face as she saw me. I forgot all about the wedding and jumped up to give her a hug ("Aww, come on Bella!" Alice whined). I wrapped my arms securely around her and pulled back to see light tears streaming down her eyes. "My beautiful daughter! I never thought I'd be completely wrinkle-free on her wedding day," she held my face in her hands and rubbed my blushing cheeks. "Well now, don't let me interrupt," she said, a little choked up. "How may I be of service?" she questioned with a mock formal tone, now turning toward Alice.

An evil grin crawled across Alice's face, "Well…" she pondered. "I think it would be most appropriate if you finished the hair," she said, keeping up the mock charade. "I'll do the make-up!" I let out a moan. "Oh, cut it out, Bella. It's your wedding day," I repressed a shudder at the word; "you just sit back, relax, and let your loving sister-to-be do your make-up." With that, she pushed me forcefully, a bit too forcefully, back into my chair. Then she attacked.

Make-up certainly was her specialty. She went a bit slower than she might have if my mother wasn't present, but still, her hands worked wonders in mere minutes. She worked in front of me, so I just closed my eyes and imagined Edward. I could see him now, running out of the church, finally realizing how much I didn't deserve him. It was very true, he was perfect, and I was as far from it as they come. In fact, I was as far from perfect as humanly, and even possible vampirely (after my 'birth') as possible. I was sure that even after I had inhumanly strength, speed, and beauty, I would never compare with him or any of the Cullens. I shuddered and came back to reality. I shouldn't be thinking such things, not today. Whether I wanted to or not, I was going to enjoy today. I would see Edward, and if we made it through the ceremony, no – _when ­_we made it through the ceremony, I would have one of the best nights of my life; my soon to be eternal life. I started to slip into a daydream of Edward and I in the meadow, when too soon I was resurfaced by a singsong voice.

"Done!" Alice chimed. Wow, how long had I been lost in my thoughts? I hesitantly stood up, and looked in the mirror. I had to make a double-take. When did I get in this dress anyway? I couldn't believe it was me, Isabella Swan, the most ordinary, non-special girl in the universe. Was this for real? Did Edward actually already bite me, because I definitely did not look like an ordinary human anymore. I felt much more beautiful, vampire beautiful. My hair was laced with light curls, framing my fair toned face. My make-up was light, almost unnoticeable, with light pink blush, not enough to hide my own natural bright red blush, and a thin coating of pink lipstick, that I wouldn't have noticed unless I could feel the slight weight change and stiffness on my lips.

The dress was even more amazing than I remembered, hugging my hips lightly, making it seem like I'd lost ten pounds. The silky looking white bodice complimented the lace sleeves, slowly slipping into satin gloves. I obviously was wearing a corset underneath, I could tell by the suffocating feeling in my chest, and also the way it pushed my breasts up in a pleasantly revealing tease. Not enough, yet, still far too much. I was speechless.

"Ooohhh, I knew you'd like it!" Alice screeched beautifully. "See, that wasn't as bad as getting the guillotine, silly Bella. You're such an over-reactor." She beamed at me with pride, most likely thinking something along the lines of, _Ha! Look what I was able to do to that wreck of a person. _I had to admit, I really did look stunning. The light hint of make-up made me look five years older, which had me letting out a sigh of relief.

"Bella," my mother breathed from behind me, "you…you look stunning!" I smiled at our similar choice of words. I turned to see my mother ruining her make-up with a silent stream of tears, a beautiful smile bright on her face.

"Sorry to break all this up, but we _really _need to get Bella down to the church. Come _on," _Alice grabbed my arm playfully, yet not quite, and dragged me down the stairs. We paused on the second step from the bottom, a look of reflection rolling in waves across Alice's face; except I knew better, this wasn't a _reflection. _Alice stared blankly with a dull look on her face, to an onlooker she may look a little awkward, or perhaps a bit slow, but I knew she was actually _ahead. _All of a sudden, a look of sure glee swept her face as she spun around and swiveled me back up the stairs. If her hand had not been snaked around my arm I certainly would have fallen, especially with this big poofy dress on.

"What's going on Alice?" I asked in surprise. I changed my tone to a softer, lower voice and looked directly into her eyes, "What did you see?"

"Ugh, you! But don't worry, I'll fix it," she smiled wickedly – I didn't like that look on her, definitely something I wasn't going to like was about to happen; besides the wedding that is – and I was a bit confused by her statement.

"Fix what!?" I asked in alarm. "What's wrong with me?"

"No worries, Bella. You just relax, it isn't about the wedding. Calm down and go with your mother to the church," she shoved me toward my mother lightly. "The wedding starts at 12:10, exactly. If you're late, I'll respectively have to shove those high heels down your throat," she said demonically while a sweet smile was playing across her face. The combination was oddly terrifying, I almost believed her. I was surprised she said this right in front of my mother, but Renée didn't seem to care. Alice just smiled sweetly and turned away, prancing down the stairs. The look on my face was evident, because my mother laughed and walked me slowly down the stairs.

When I got to the hallway, my father was waiting, all dressed in his black tuxedo. I've never seen him this dressed up, not even for my grandmother's funeral. The sight caught my breath in my throat. "Wow, dad, you look really good," I said taken aback.

"Thanks, Bells," he averted his eyes. Then he led his eyes along the walls, across the floor, then finally looked up to meet me. His eyes welled up. "You look beautiful, Bella," he said simply, but still his cheeks were a furious red color. Now it was my turn to avert my eyes.

"Thanks dad," I murmured, going up to put my arms around him in a hug. He snatched me up and held me tight; we stood like that for a moment. He was squeezing me tightly – although nothing compared to Edward – but I didn't have the heart to break away first. How long would I really have left with him?

Finally, he broke the hug, tears running freely down his face now. He reached his hand up to brush them away while he turned toward the door, walking out quickly. My mother wrapped her arm around my waist, and led me outside. I was shocked when I stepped outside, although I knew it would be here. A limousine was pulled right up in the driveway, there was no rain, but there were puddles. I walked cautiously out to the limo and my father held it open. I murmured my thanks and slid into the seat. It was very roomy, the seats a light gray color, the windows tinted – which I liked; nobody could see me, yet. I stared out the tinted windows as my parents slid in next to me. I watched the town of Forks go by, thinking that next time I was in a car I would racing down the road with the love of my…eternity, sitting next to me.

We arrived in front of the church fairly quickly, and I stepped carefully out of the limo. I wasn't in those instruments of torture, yet. Alice had planned it so that Edward and I would meet at separate times, in different ends of the church, surrounded by people who would assure we didn't see each other. I knew Alice enough to know she would succeed, so I didn't even look around out front. Instead I fixed my eyes on the small little building, small like every other building around this place, _except _the Cullen mansion. The little church had white siding, a steeple with a weathered wooden cross on top and beautiful stained glass windows. There was a glass portrait of a dove over the front double doors, although no light was reflecting in the overcast weather. My mother took out a digital camera that she bought specifically for this reason, seeing as I had "accidentally" broken the one she got me for – I stopped right there. As my mother clicked away taking pictures of the front and sides of the church, my father laced his arm in mine and led me up the steps, quite aware of my balance problem. Too bad he _also _had a balance problem, because soon we were both stumbling on the stairs, falling down to the muddy cement. All that was running through my mind was, _Alice is going to kill me if I ruin this dress! _Oddly enough, as though she heard the plea in my head, or rather, _seen _the accident in her head, Alice was behind us, pushing us both into the church.

"Oh, Bella, how are you ever going to make it down the aisle without me? And you, too, Charlie," she eyed him pointedly. Before I knew it, Charlie wasn't at my side, and I was in a room alone with Alice and my mother, sitting in front of a mirror with Alice hovering over me, a make-up kit as her weapon. My mother walked up behind me, and put her hands on my shoulders. Fortunately and unfortunately, she was much better than Charlie at heart-to-heart talks, so I knew what was coming next.

I was right.

"Bella, it's your wedding day," she stopped to take an exaggerated breath. "I know I've raised you to shudder at the mere sound of the word," I unconsciously shook my head, "but this is all your decision. This is the last time you can change your mind, but I know how much you love him. You can see it every time you two are in close proximity, but that isn't what I wanted to say," she took another breath. "So, you know that I want for you whatever makes you happy, whether I agree with this or not. But I really do want you to know, I do give you two my blessing – whether I've shown it or not – and I want you to know that. I haven't really said much either way on the matter, so I'm not sure if you understand. You aren't me; you are very much more mature. I believe that you have what it takes to stick through something, and not get in too deep to something you don't want. I know he couldn't convince you to marry him if you were too set on not marrying him yourself, I mean, just face it, you're way too stubborn. So whatever you decide today, I'll stand by you one hundred percent. I wish you the best, and I hope you have a beautiful day," I gasped and she let out a sigh, and I saw tears rolling down her eyes. Even Alice had stopped what she was doing, and I noticed that tears were rolling down my face as well; good thing Alice knew me well enough to get waterproof make-up. I jumped up and ran to my mother. We hugged for a long moment, then remembered our wet faces at the same time and laughed. Alice dragged me back to my seat and started over again, reapplying for the third time in two hours.

"I have to get to my seat before the ceremony starts, I love you, honey," Renée said as she walked out the door. I was really going to miss her when everything was over, but I couldn't think about that. Not now. Alice dragged me up out of my seat and out the door. I hadn't even noticed, but now I definitely did. She had the Heels of Death on my feet, and I was stumbling awkwardly. No amount of practicing in my room all week had helped me; I would have to wing it.

"Just remember, slow, small steps. Charlie, please try to keep your balance? You have flat bottoms," and with that, she lined up next to Emmett, Angela and Ben. Although Edward got his way and was able to have the church wedding – quite ironic – I got my way in keeping it a small wedding. Angela was the only person out of the family that was invited, besides that it was just my family and the Cullens. We even got a real minister, although Edward had offered Emmett to get a license to wed. Emmett settled for being Best Man with Alice as my Maid of Honor.

The doors opened, and Angela and Ben walked in, taking each step deliberately. I could tell Angela had no problem with my getting married so young, I could tell she could see how Edward made me whole, made me complete, and the way she looks at Ben, I could tell she wasn't far behind.

After Angela and Ben were out of site from the wall where I stood out of sight, Alice turned to wink at me, and floated out with Emmett, who gave me an amused grin. Probably thinking about getting all the details about tonight, damn he's got a dirty mind. Wait, did Alice already see it!? Did she tell him? Oh, if she wasn't already dead I'd…

Just then, a thought struck my mind. What if Edward _wasn't_ out there? What if the doors opened, and at that split second he decided he could have way better, he would leave again. Not even Alice would see it coming. I started breathing heavy, and Charlie stroked my arm. "It's okay honey, you know, you don't have to do this if you don't want to," he said, shockingly with no trace of hope in his tone; just concern.

"I…I'm fine," I lied, still worrying whether or not he would be on the other side of the door once the music started playing. I felt faint.

As the music was coming to an end, and the doors closed one last time before me, Charlie whispered in my ear, "You ready, sweetheart?"

Charlie rubbed soothing circles on my arm, the way Edward would when I was falling asleep in his arms. The gentle way he would hold me, so easy for a human but such a strain to him with his amazing strength, with his amazing urge to squeeze me tight and drink my blood. Why would he put himself through pain just to make _me_ happy? Just to comfort _me, _a normal human, an _ordinary_ human. Because he loved me. He loved me and I knew it. And I loved him, with each beat of my heart, and every second in between. I trusted him with my life, and I knew he would do the same if he could. I knew the answer to my earlier question. I knew he would be out there, I knew it. I trusted him.

"I'm ready."

**A/N: Ohh, cliffhanger! Don't you hate me? All that about the wedding, and you don't even get to it. Well, next chapter will be better, this was essential, the next will begin the story. I'm so ready for the fluffiness, so hit the little purple button and motivate me to keep going.**


	2. White Wedding

**_A/N: Eight reviews for the last chapter, yay! Hope you like this one..._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its attachments. I only wish I do and corrupt the good work Stephenie Meyer has done for addicts of her books, like me._**

* * *

"I'm ready," and I knew it this time. I held my breath as the doors creaked slowly open, and was knocked breathless as soon as they revealed my sweet angel, waiting on the other side of the church. We were nearly twenty-five feet away, but I could still see the glow on him, not just from his skin, but in his rich, topaz eyes. His eyes were even brighter than I had ever seen them. I doubt it was simply because he went hunting merely a half hour ago to prepare for tonight, but rather because his smile reached his brilliant eyes. He was glowing with, what was that? Pride? Love? Joy? I couldn't tell; there was a mixture of emotions portrayed on his face.

I shook out of my stupor of marveling at his beautiful face only when Charlie shook my arm which got my legs moving. When I had come back to my own body enough to walk, I realized I had the same stupid grin on my face. Gosh, I'm so glad Jessica and Lauren aren't here, they'd probably be whispering about how pregnant I'll look in another month of so, or how stupid the look on my face must look next to the perfect glow of Edward.

The wedding march was playing slowly, which was very good for me. I could walk as slow as I needed –which was quite slow- to not fall down on my face in front of the few people that were in the pews. I looked around, scanning the crowd. Although it was my own wedding, I just realized I had no clue who was attending. In the front rows, on one side of the aisle sat Carlisle and Esme, both with a calm look of serenity as they watched their son –which he truly was to them- glow with happiness. If they could cry, I'm sure they would be by now. Behind them sat Rosalie and Jasper, as Emmett and Alice were standing near the altar next to Angela and Ben, both with wide smiles on their faces.

On the other side of the aisle sat my mother, turning to look back at me, tears welling in her eyes, but a very sweet smile on her lips. Next to her was Phil, who had flown all the way out from Florida to see my wedding, which was sweet considering I never really took the time to get to know him as a person.

In the row behind them, Mike sat. A sour look on his eyes, but a smile nonetheless. I knew he had never really gotten over my rejection, but he brought his new girlfriend, Janice, anyway. I scanned the rest of the pews quickly, only finding a few other people I recognized, and some I didn't. I'm guessing they were some relatives I never took the time to know. I searched the pews frantically, looking for a certain familiar face. A certain warm, loving face, that always made me smile when I saw that wide-toothed grin.

It wasn't there.

A pang of disappointment struck through my insides, reaching my heart. Part of me knew Jacob wouldn't come, especially since I hadn't invited him, but part of me hoped. Part of me hoped Edward sent him an invitation, and he would come, and I would see him sitting there in the pew. Part of me sighed a heavy sigh of relief that he wasn't here, because surely seeing his face would upset me greatly unless there was his signature smile. Part of me knew I couldn't have this night be perfect if I saw his look of revulsion, of disappointment, of unrequited love. Or worse: requited love.

But I didn't think of that.

Instead, I was forcibly brought back to my wedding, my real life, happening-right-now wedding, when I saw the ground suddenly hurling up to smack my face. I really should have been paying attention to my feet, and my feet alone! Alice is going to kill me! Why couldn't I have just made it down the twenty-five feet in one piece? I cursed myself. But Charlie caught me with a _yep, that's Bella in there _grin. I could almost _hear _Edward stifle a small chuckle. I'm sure he'd miss my "adorable" – or so he thought - clumsiness after I'd made my transformation into a beautiful, graceful creature.

I recomposed myself, and looked up to see Edward hovering right next to me. Charlie lifted up my veil, kissed my forehead, and whispered a slightly sad, "Goodbye, Bells. I love you." With that, he turned and handed me carefully, very carefully as to keep me from tripping again, and eyed Edward with a sudden intensity. "Take care of her, Edward. Good luck."

"Don't worry, sir. I will, I promise," Edward said, although in his head he was probably contemplating how a vampire biting a human to convert them for a life partner was taking good care of her, but I knew it was the only way to keep me safe.

My father turned and returned to his position, and Edward and I stared at each other for a moment. I moved my way up from his shiny black dress shoes, up to the tuxedo on his body. The black contrasted beautifully with the light glow of his skin, the pale translucent color radiating off his black ocean of a tux. The combination was transfixing. After a few seconds, I embarrassedly looked up into his eyes, knowing I would get lost there. I blushed as I remembered how I was ogling at him, but he didn't seem to care, it seemed as though he was happy I was enjoying him so much.

We stared into each other's eyes, then, all of a sudden, both remembering what we were there for, turned toward the priest in unison. Even though Edward really hadn't been to church in years, and I wasn't very much in touch with my faith, we still were going to have a Catholic wedding. There were a few prayers said, a liturgy, the priest said a few words specifically for young love – I blushed through the entire thing – but also eternal love, and then the rings were brought forward and blessed by the priest. The whole time, my eyes kept darting up to Edward, the whole time with a smile that truly went from ear to ear. He looked so happy; it was amazing that I could do this for him, for _us._

Then, the wedding vows were next. I was sure I was going to stumble over the words, my voice cracking or something embarrassing. I'm sure my face would be scarlet red.

We turned toward each other, and I could finally admire his face correctly. The rings were brought forward by Emmett, who looked purposefully into both of our eyes, a buoyant grin on his face. Edward took my ring, and started. "I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, take you, Isabella Marie Swan, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold," his eyes twinkled, "from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part," I could see the slight smile breach his serious face as he said the word "death." I'm almost positive that he mentally corrected himself with a more appropriate word, such as "until infinity and a day" or something along those lines. He slid the ring gently and torturously slowly onto my third finger. Edward had told me earlier the reason that the ring went on the third finger of your left hand; it was because that was the only finger where a vain went straight to your heart. Although in a month's time my heart would no longer beat, it would always belong to him, my Edward.

It was my turn. I could feel almost _feel _the color of my skin. No, I could almost _see _the red radiating off of my face. I took his ring in my shaking hands, took a deep breath, and couldn't find my voice. I was struck. A lump had formed in my throat, and I was urging it out. My eyes searched around frantically, as if looking for my voice. Edward looked at me inquisitively, and then a look of enlightenment filled his face, then it fell noticeably. No! Now he was going to think I wasn't sure, that I wasn't ready. I was ready, in this moment I was finally ready. I wasn't doing this for him, not for Alice, not for my parents – although they were the last people on Earth I would be getting married for, but it was finally for me. _I _finally wanted to get married, and I couldn't kick start my larynx. I truly did have the worst luck in Forks, no, the world. I could hear people in the back pews of the church start to whisper softly, and I was about to start sobbing when suddenly something hit me, nearly knocked me off my feet.

It wasn't a hand, like I'd assumed Alice would throw at me for doing this to Edward at the altar, it wasn't Carlisle for spending all this money simply for me to choke in the most important moment. It wasn't even Edward, who deserved to hit me right now, no; he was dumbstruck standing before me, frozen in horror and pain. Strong, independent, graceful Edward looked like he was about to faint, if it were possible. I hated doing this to him, I didn't mean to. But something _had _indeed hit me, and hit me hard. What was it? Confidence, bravery? No…it wasn't even an emotion I knew of, but I suddenly realized why the guests had started whispering. Jasper. Waves were being sent straight through my body, and I silently was shouting my thanks to him in my head.

I looked deliberately into Edward's beautiful, sad eyes on last time, then began. "And I, Isabella Marie Swan, take you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, for my lawful husband," he looked at me with a concerned look, and I knew exactly what it meant. He was silently asking me if I really wanted to do this, if the only reason I was speaking up was because of Jasper. I nodded my head with intent that I definitely wanted to do this, and continued, "to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part," and the eternity after that, I didn't say aloud. I slid the ring onto his hand, and squeezed it tight in reassurance, not for myself, but for him.

His eyes twinkled and his glowing smile returned, he looked so amazingly happy. He looked at me, no, _into _me, with such a force. His eyes smoldered as he burned his gaze into mine. I never wanted to move, until I remembered what came next.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest turned toward Edward. "You may now kiss the bride." His smiled changed briefly to my favorite crooked smile, and he leaned down toward me excruciatingly slow. The world literally spun beneath my feet, we were married, and Edward's lips met mine. The firm, yet still molding lips of Edward's sweet, cold face touched against mine. My lips burned under the ice of his touch, and I could slightly hear a dull humming in the background. Applause.

All too quickly, Edward pulled away after his short, chaste kiss. I glared, but then saw his triumphant grin – not from teasing me with that kiss, but from being married to the most amazing, beautiful, wonderful woman he'd ever met - in his eyes. I have no idea where that comes from, next to a creature such as himself, but I joined him in his glory. He may have been foolish enough to give himself over to a normal, clumsy, boring, uninteresting human, but I got a god. My own personal, beautiful, fascinating, caring god.

"Ladies and gentleman, it is my great honor to present to you, for the very first time, the happy couple of Edward and Isabella Cullen."

Edward picked me up and carried me out of the church. If I was in any other mood, I would most likely be pitching a fit, embarrassed out of my mind. But not today. Today was my wedding day, and although this wasn't traditional, I didn't care. I just wanted to get closer to Edward in any way possible, and after a wedding, how much closer to someone can you get? Well…I guess I know that answer, but that still had to wait. Damn, only about four more hours.

As we stepped out of the church, the guests spilled out around us. Edward reluctantly set me down on my feet, and I hugged my parents. Rice was being thrown in the air at us, and surprisingly Emmett wasn't acting like his usual five year old self and pelting Edward with it. I can only imagine what that would feel like, probably bullets out of a machine gun.

My mom and dad both kissed my forehead, and Angela hugged me around my shoulders and gave me a wink. She couldn't come to the reception because of a family event, so I wasn't sure when I'd see her again, if so. I would miss her terribly, and tears welled in my eyes. I even gave Ben a hug.

I squeezed into the front seat of Edward's "special occasion car," a black Aston Martin Vanquish decorated elaborately with a beautiful banner on the back reading "Just Married" in elegant letters, still in my puffy wedding dress. I eyed Alice incredulously for the lavish declaration of our marriage, but she just smiled and waved me on. In a moment much too quick to pass off as a normal human, Edward was in the driver's side. He leaned over, hidden by the tinted windows, and put his face tantalizingly close to mine, his amazing smile sweeping me away to some imaginary land.

"Shall we be going, my bride?" he breathed, not waiting for a response. He gently brushed his lips against mine, not even close enough to pass for a kiss, and pulled away. Before he could object, I threw my arms around his neck and threaded my fingers through his hair with all my might. "Oh, no you don't," I whispered, shoving myself, not very ladylike into his face. To my surprise, he didn't object, although he could have with his amazing strength and vampire speed. I pushed my lips against his, and could feel his smile under my own. The iciness was there for a brief second, but soon I was left with nothing but the wafting air of his scent, sweet and delicious, my hands folded neatly in my lap.

"Stupid vampire," I murmured, still dazed from his touch, opening the window. I waved to the crowd, very small crowd, and heard Edward's chuckle as the car purred to life.

"Silly, Bella," he said, still chuckling lightly, and started to pull away at normal human speed. I waved to my parents, Angela, Ben, and the many other people I didn't know, and then closed the window. I watched them in the rearview mirror, still standing out on the curb, until they disappeared around the corner. I watched the trees flicker through the mirror, quicker now that we were out of sight, thinking of how lucky I was to marry the most beautiful creature on this planet, of how he could want to spend eternity, truly eternity, with a flawed creature such as myself. I then turned to look at Edward, and I was not surprised to see his sparkling eyes on me, looking at me with some kind of admiration. Before I could question him, the car filled with his musical voice.

"I'll never understand why someone as amazing as you would want to marry a bloodthirsty killer, a creature such as myself," he appeared to be speaking to himself more than to me, his voice merely a whisper, his eyes suddenly full of questions. "What were you thinking, my sweet Bella, just then?"

I flushed, and considered not telling him. But it was our wedding day, and I didn't want him to think he was the only one who felt unworthy. Even when I knew something might hurt him, I didn't like to keep things from him, to have him feel like he didn't deserve me, when, in fact, it was the opposite.

Heat radiated from my face, and I looked down at my knees, which were clearly hidden under my dress, "Well…actually, I was thinking the same thing. Only, about you," I admitted sheepishly. I snuck a look at his face, trying to find the emotions there. He looked back at me, and I looked out the window, unwilling to meet his eyes. I was surprised to see we stopped on the side of the road. His driving was so reckless, I never knew if we were going a hundred miles or were completely stopped.

When I couldn't stand not seeing him any longer, I looked up at him through my lashes. He looked a little angry at first, or maybe that was disappointment? But then he seemed to calm down, and he wrapped his stone cold embrace around my waist, and swiftly unlocked my tightly fastened seat belt and pulled me over the console and into his lap.

"Bella, I wish you wouldn't feel that way. You're perfect and innocent and amazing, and trust me when I tell you that _I _am the one who is unworthy," he sighed and pulled me closer. "I love you with all my heart, and I will never forgive myself for stealing you from the world you so belong in."

"You didn't steal me, Edward," I said pointedly. "I came running. Life wouldn't be worth living if I couldn't be with you." I looked up into his eyes with force. I could see his mouth twitch, but before he could object, I flung my face up to meet his. Unfortunately, I miscalculated how far my face was from his, and our faces collided. He probably wouldn't have noticed how hard I hit my face against his if I hadn't screeched out in pain. His face turned serious in an instant, and mine contorted with embarrassment as my eyes filled with tears and I scowled. He saw the look on my face and started shaking with laughter.

He saw the horrified look on my face and tried – and failed – to contain his laughter. "Bella, my poor, sweet, _unbearably human, _Bella," he touched my nose lightly, and my scowl softened.

"Oh, come on," I said in mock annoyance. I searched my brain for something to get me out of this situation. "Don't we have a party to go to?" I said, then immediately regretted it. Edward noticed my face fall, because he started chuckling again. His buoyant smile returned, he looked like he was king of the world, I loved it.

"It'll be fine, Bella," he whispered in my ear. "I won't let you out of my sight," he promised, a very sincere look flooding his face.

"Well…" I thought aloud, "maybe _that _sounds bearable," I said, a sly look on my face as I thought of Edward with his arms around me the whole night until we finally made it through the party, and then even more so afterward. Edward must have been lying when he said I was the only person whose mind he couldn't read, because he appeared to be seeing the same thing I was, a pleasantly satisfied grin crossing his face. He snapped out of it, and if he could blush, I think he would have.

I hopped back into my seat, and fastened my seatbelt for the ride. I gazed into his beautiful topaz eyes the whole way to the reception, thinking that in less than three hours, I'd have my first _demand _fulfilled.

* * *

**_A/N: Really, the reason I wrote this was to play around with the wedding night, but I had to explain the wedding, so here is all this stuff. I hope I made it as interesting as I could, and I promise more fluff later!_**

**_REVIEWS...please...? I updated quickly, do I get some nowsies? -begs-_**


	3. Reception

**_A/N: Sorry this one's so late guys, but it's a little (okay, massively) longer, hope you don't get bored halfway through or anything. I'm out of school now though, so that's good news. :)_**

**_I got such great reviews so far, and I got 11 for the last one! A total of 19. It makes me feel good about my writing, so thanks to all of you!_**

**_I'm kind of leaning both ways with this chapter, I like some parts, but others not so much, hope you guys don't hate it!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Twilight series, the characters, nor am I Stephenie Meyer. If I was, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction (okay, maybe I still would, but only because I'm cool like that)._**

* * *

Curse the person who ever invented cameras.

I never knew how many pictures could be snapped in a single hour. Obviously, our photographer had vampire speed, because I don't think even Alice could keep the flashes going as this man could. I was absolutely, completely blinded. My eyesight would never, ever return – I was sure.

But of course, then I looked up to where Edward supposedly was, and his form burned into my vision.

We had gone down to the edge of the forest, mostly as a remembrance of where we met and had our wedding than anything. In a hundred thousand years we would be able to see the thick growth of green slosh, and know we met in the Olympic Peninsula, in none other than Forks.

We might have even taken pictures at the beach, but in combination with my clumsiness and the treaty that may or may not still be in place, La Push was out of the question. By the end of the night I would have completely ruined my wedding dress – resulting in Alice turning comatose despite her undead body, and Edward having a fifty percent chance of having a pack of angered wolves chasing him out of Washington.

I didn't want to go there anyway.

When finally, after a half hour of my eyes being burned out of their sockets, Alice finally decided they had enough pictures. She shot Edward a warning look, and said fiercely, "If you are not at that reception within the hour, there _will _be a funeral waiting for you," and with a sweet smile – demonic in comparison to what she just warned of us, she turned and skipped off to her yellow Porsche. She called over her shoulder, "Have fun!" in a voice that reminded me terribly of a horror movie, as she hopped in the car and sped off. I cringed noticeably and snuggled closer to Edward who wrapped his arms around me and chuckled, smoothing my hair down.

We stood there like that for too short a time before he pulled back and headed to the Volvo.

"Wait! We still have time," I said, anxiety flooding my voice against my will. I was dreading going to the reception, I just wanted to stay here alone with him – forever.

Edward laughed at my terrified expression but kept walking. "We're not going to the reception," he said lightly, still heading for the car.

"Then where are we going?" I asked, taken aback. We only had an hour before I turned into a pumpkin, and I right now I wouldn't put it past Alice to fulfill her promise.

"Nowhere," Edward replied airily, smug as he stepped toward the car. My mind was confused. If we weren't going anywhere, why were we getting in the car? The weather was perfect, were we just going for a drive? Edward wouldn't just take me for a drive in his car, especially knowing how much I distaste his driving.

Edward reached the car, but didn't go around to the driver's side; instead, he climbed gracefully into the back seat. I stood outside, wondering what he was doing. Was he turning on the stereo or something?

A moment later, his head popped out the open door. He put his hand on the seat next to his, and motioned for me to come in. Curious, I climbed awkwardly into the back seat, my large dress flowing all around me.

Edward leaned back, and opened his arms in invitation. I jumped into his arms, then blushed at my apparent enthusiasm. He didn't seem to mind, instead I felt him shake with laughter, and he nuzzled my neck from behind.

I laid my head on his chest, and wrapped my arms around his waist. He didn't seem to mind. Edward brushed his nose up and down my jaw line – taunting me. He moved his lips along my neck, and rested them on the spot where I could feel my heart sputtering unevenly. He kissed my neck, and let his lips wander there. He glanced up at my face, as if inquiring if I minded, and I just closed my eyes.

Edward laid a small trail of icy kisses across my neck, up my jaw line to my ear, and back down. He repeated this several times, a gesture I thought must be very difficult for him, even though it may seem like nothing to someone else.

When I thought I would expect the fourth round of icy lips against my skin, I was wrong. Instead, I felt his tongue poke out ever so slightly from between his vaguely parted lips, and caress my neck in slow circles. A moan escaped my lips and I blushed furiously. Edward seemed to enjoy this, because I felt his smile press more firmly against the side of my neck, and he let his tongue skim gently, ever so gently over the area where my pulse was thudding erratically. Instinctively I brought my face up to his and searched frantically for his lips. He seemed to know what I was looking for, and pressed his lips gently to mine. The firm shape of them softened to form around mine. His tongue came out once more and skimmed around the line of my own lips. Mine parted automatically, and I had a sharp intake of breath as his cool breath swirled in my mouth. My breath caught, and then I sighed into his mouth. In response, he moved his tongue slowly into mine, then back out, as if seeking permission. I pressed my own against his bottom lip to grant him entrance, knowing putting mine in his would result in him pushing away.

Edward did not stiffen and push me away this time, but rather blew another icy breath into my own hot mouth, making me lightheaded and making my mouth water. He slid his slick, cool tongue halfway into my mouth, the taste almost intoxicating. I touched mine lightly with his, and the fuse of temperature was exhilarating. Then, I felt his retreat. I gripped my hands tighter around the locks of his hair, trying to glue him to me.

He chuckled and breathed out, his scent leaving its mark on the back of my tongue. He reached back and easily pulled my hands off his head, and kissed my forehead. I glared a bad imitation of anger barely clinging to my face, and my gaze softened as I looked into his smoldering eyes. When he pulled back, it wasn't in the vampire way. It didn't even seem like it was because he feared he was going to kill me even. It was in a human way. A way to taunt me, seeing as there were only a few hours left until I finally got my end of the bargain, I could see the longing in his eyes, but also something else. He had a certain smugness about him. Was he seducing me to tease me? I looked into his eyes and saw my answer: that was exactly what he was doing.

It worked.

I was breathing heavily, trying to catch my breath, and to my amazement, I could see that he was too. My blood was boiling, and I tried desperately to slow my breathing and heart rate as to not make this any harder on him.

I failed.

"Okay, Bella," he breathed out, shaky at first. "I believe we have a party to go to," he said in a casual tone, as if nothing had just happened.

What was with him today? He never did things like this. Normally I was the one trying to seduce him, much to his amusement. His silly Bella, trying to seduce a vampire.

I was about to come back at him with a witty comeback, but he was gone from underneath me. He was at the door, holding his hand out. I looked into his eyes, and forgot what I was about to say or do. I forgot to breathe.

O o O o O o O

The reception was at The Lion Club's banquet hall. It was the largest open space in  
Forks, about the size of the school gym, and the Cullen's had rented the whole place for the night. I couldn't say I was disappointed, it was out of the way in the middle of the woods, and hopefully not many people would see. Surely Alice would respect the small request I made to not make a big scene. She got to throw an outrageous wedding; couldn't we at least keep the reception quaint? She wasn't _that _evil, I was positive she would at least not make too big a scene.

I was wrong.

As we rounded the corner to a normally dark street, my mouth fell open. The trees all around the parking lot were decorated in streamers and lights, and there was a large sign at the entrance that read "Edward and Bella, Together Forever" in fancy gold lettering, with the "forever" painted in red.

I was going to kill her, or try until my fingers fell off at least.

"Edwaaard," I whined. He opened the passenger side door and lifted me out. I had been able to change my shoes in the car, courtesy of Edward, seeing as if he wanted to even get me inside, I would have to walk at least once during the night. He knew – although he seriously intended on doing so before I told him off – that he couldn't carry me everywhere.

"Shhh, my dear Bella. It's okay, love," he said, his eyes smoldering as he leaned in slowly to brush his lips against mine but pulled back too swiftly for me to retaliate. He turned his face away from mine, but not quickly enough for me to miss the amused grin he was wearing. My face scrunched up in annoyance and I went to stomp off in front of him when he grabbed me around the waist. He tried to turn my face toward his but I turned the other way, knowing that when I looked into his eyes I would surely forget what I was mad about. What was that again?

He sighed and I felt his body loosen dramatically around my waist, and he started to drop his hands, "Wait!" I screeched and brought his hands firmly back into place, looking up into his now triumphant eyes. The smile that was now in place, crooked as ever, was so beautiful. My smile. Seconds later it was replaced with a much larger beam, the one he couldn't let go of at the wedding.

"Shall we go in, _Mrs. Cullen?" _he said, emphasizing the name, his smile, if possible, got even wider and his topaz eyes swam.

"Well, now, Mr. Cullen, I think I, Mrs. _Edward _Cullen, am indeed ready to go inside," I said, not able to contain my own smile. I held out my arm for him to take, and he reached around my waist instead, an attempt to get closer.

When we entered, we had to wait in the lobby. The whole of the Bridal Party was already there, most likely courtesy of Alice. She probably threatened them to a slow and torturous demise in eternity if they even went to the bathroom – ruining the Grand Entrance.

"Finally!" Alice said exasperatedly, looked quite annoyed, yet still perfectly composed. "I thought you would _never _get here, did you take the scenic route on purpose just to see me have a conniption?" Alice said, darting her eyes to Edward, who normally drove about a hundred miles per hour – or more. Ever hear the song _I Can't Drive Fifty-Five? _That's Edward.

As the disc jockey started to read our names over the loud speaker (after much practicing pronunciations about a thousand times yesterday, even for the name "Bella"), I fidgeted in Edward's arms. If it was up to me, I would have just walked in at any time, probably slipping in through the back door. Although, then I think Alice _would _have a conniption.

Seeing as my only bridesmaid and groomsman had not been able to make an appearance, Alice and Emmett were called in, and as the doors opened, Alice turned back toward me with an intense glare, as if daring me to trip again. I unconsciously took a step back, bumping into Edward who just pulled me closer, a rumble of silent laughter shaking through him.

Then it was our turn. Edward held me closer, composed his face, and the doors opened as the DJ called our names over the loud speaker and the applause began.

All of our guests were already there. The hardwood floor had no rugs, good – one last thing for me to trip on. Alice really did know me.

The walls had decorative ribbons and velvet tapestries, it reminded me of a visual image of Edward's voice: perfect and flowing. Beautiful.

We stepped into the room together, to the sound of applause.

Edward and I made our way around the room, greeting everyone, even those I didn't recognize (but was still greeted with a "My how big you've gotten," and, "now your wedding!"), and by the time we made it around to everyone, a half-hour must have passed. Even though there were barely over a dozen people here, each one seemed intent on talking for about five minutes.

We went to our table, with two chairs, raised above all the rest. All the tables but ours had red table cloths, and ours had a white silk draped across. When everyone was seated, Emmett stood up and coughed a booming cough.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Emmett said, laughter tracing his tone. "May I have your attention, please?" he said formally, lifting up his glass. Everyone quieted immediately. "Thank you," Emmett said politely. "As you know, my little brother has just been married. I'll say, I never expected it," he turned to Edward and laughed slightly, "I mean, everyone in my family knows he was a self-centered, smug, arrogant jerk most of the time, no offense," he nodded jubilantly toward where Edward was gripping the table, although his face looked perfectly at ease. "When Bella entered his life, at first he was cautious, unsure of himself seeing as he'd never gotten close to anyone before really, at least not intimately. But then, after a short time, he started to think much more of others, understanding that he could not exist alone, that he needed something, _someone." _Emmett paused to take an unneeded, dramatic breath. "Edward is a better man now because of you, Bella, and we, the Cullen's – yes, even grouchy Rosalie said she's happy to have you in the family, are all very happy to welcome you into the family. To Bella and Edward," he closed, raising his glass as everyone applauded, wincing slightly as he took a sip.

I just noticed that tears were welling up in my eyes ever so slightly. Rosalie? She really accepted me? I looked over to where she sat, perfect and beautiful and picturesque, and she smiled back at me. She nodded her head and sorrowfully mouthed an apology, and I shook my head feverishly to make that angel face stop looking so sad. Her eyes lit faintly and she looked away, over to where Alice was now standing.

Alice was so tiny and frail looking, the perfect contradiction to her actual invisible armor of strength. She coughed lightly, and the whole room turned toward her. She raised her glass as well.

"First I'd like to say that I agree completely with _everything_ Emmett has said," she winked at Edward and some people laughed, "and that I also see the change in _you _Bella," she looked genuinely surprised, even though I'm sure she rehearsed this about fifty times this morning alone. "When I'm with you, and when I'm with you and Edward, it's like there's a different Bella," she said, looking straight into my eyes. I blushed, but I didn't look away. "When I'm with you – and you alone, you're still happy. You seem to bask in the glow that Edward left you with, but when he returns, _you _glow. He truly is your other half, Bella, anyone can see that. It was an honor to be able to plan the unification of the two of you. Peace to both of you and an eternity of happiness," she said, almost glowing herself.

By this time I could feel a few tears running down my cheeks, and Edward pulled me closer. "They were such lovely toasts," I said, looking into his eyes and around at my applauding guests. My face turned scarlet as I noticed I was crying in front of all of them. I couldn't have asked for better speeches. Alice took a sip from her glass, and didn't even wince, or maybe my eyes were too slow to catch it.

But then something unexpected happened, something Alice had not told me. Charlie stood up awkwardly, and raised his own glass. "Bella," he started, and the applause quieted. My attention snapped to him. "I know I haven't been the most supportive, rather moping around and sulking," he looked around anxiously and his eyes darted around the room nervously, "but I do think you are ready for this new life. I was worried that if he left, it would crush you even more than it did me with your mother, but I know now that there is no way he would leave again. I trust him now, and I trust that things will work out." He took a deep breath and finished quickly, "Good luck, you have my blessing, if that means anything now," he fumbled with the last words and hurriedly took his seat.

I was openly crying now, the tears streaming freely. His words affected me most of all, not only because I wouldn't be with him much longer, but because it was so out of character for Charlie – so unexpected.

Everyone applauded and then went to speaking amongst themselves. The food was about to be served, and just then I noticed that there was a whole set of silverware and plates at every table, even though I knew half of the guests wouldn't be engaging in the meal. Come to think of it, how _was _Edward going to pull this off? Surely people would be watching us; we were the reason for the occasion after all.

When the servers came with a platter of food, they served two plates to each of us, one with pasta, and one with chicken. I smirked to myself when I thought of how he would get out of this one.

Then I got curious and looked around to the rest of the Cullen's. Jasper sat with Emmett, who was describing something that looked crude with his hands. Jasper sat quietly, chewing quickly, or was he? Just then, too quick for the untrained eye, I saw Jasper's whole arm briefly disappear, then reappear. I watched closer. His hand wasn't _really _disappearing, just moving at top speed. I saw a brief flash near his lap, where his other hand sat. His hand squeezed briefly, flexed his hand, and just then a pile of dust fell into his lap where a napkin sat. He repeated this several times, as I watched, mesmerized at his seemingly disappearing food. I was the only one who noticed. When his plate had but a few crumbs left, he scooped up his napkin, and excused himself from the table. Nobody even noticed that he threw a cloth napkin out. He looked up at me, winked, and pretended to be immersed in conversation again, but I could see the sides of his mouth flicking up every so often.

I turned around to the rest of the Cullen's, seeing if they all practiced the same trick, and saw that at Carlisle and Esme had no napkins either. I turned to Alice, and she was just dancing back from the trashcan, graceful as ever. Remembering Edward, he didn't have a napkin either. When did he get up anyway? I was right next to him and he certainly had to walk at a normal speed here. I know I shouldn't be so upset, but he _did _promise to stay by my side.

O o O o O o O

The disc jockey had started playing a very calming melody in the background. I held Edward's hand under the table for a short while, him rubbing small circles at the joint above my thumb, still with that brilliant smile plastered on his face. Every once in a while he would look down at me, or I would look up slightly at him and have my breath taken away. A couple of times we would look at each other at the exact same moment, and knowing I had a dreamy look in my eyes, I would blush and look away.

I could see out of the corner of my eye Edward looking up every so often, maybe in response to someone's thoughts, or maybe just to take in the glow of being someone's husband. He seemed to have a new look about him, perhaps pride?

He snapped his head up quickly, and I saw a hint of annoyance break through his jubilant smile, although he still looked rather bemused. I looked up and wondered what he was hearing, and I followed his gaze. Emmett.

Emmett was sitting especially slacked in his chair, grinning at Edward. He broke out laughing the exact moment Edward brought my hand out from under the table and held it with his other, putting his other hand on my leg. It felt icy but warm and a shiver of pleasure shocked through me, and Edward knew enough about me to know it wasn't from the cold.

I didn't mind of course, even though I was probably the subject of their unspoken conversation. I blushed self consciously, not only from their conversation but from seeing Charlie's face turn bright purple then look away quickly enough that I was concerned as to whether or not he had just gotten whiplash. I was about to take Edward's hand reluctantly off of my knee when it inched slowly up my leg. I knew this wasn't in response to Emmett this time, because he was staring at the wall with an innocent grin on his face like he was just sitting listening to music. Too innocent for our guests to believe it was just a smile, but a grin for me. A grin to show that he knew exactly what he was doing to me but was being overdramatic pretending he hadn't noticed.

I could feel his icy hands slivering up the satin of my dress through the thin fabric, and I could feel the heat radiating from my face. Was he serious!? I shifted in my seat slightly. Bad move. His hand slid up even higher until it rested on my thigh. My body ached with pleasure, chills sprinting up my spine. My breath caught in my throat. When was this reception over again?

If he wants to do it this way, two can play at this game. I knew that he could never kill me, so I knew my next move was perfectly safe. I placed my shaky hand innocently on his knee, knowing this was a bold move for me. I trembled with my own pleasure by touching him. He obviously was expecting this just about as much as I expected my dubious mind to carry through with the action, because his body went rigid. His eyes widened momentarily, but then they relaxed quickly.

I could see out of my peripheral vision that his eyes darted to mine, but I just stared at the wall with the same look he gave me, although mine was shakier, breaking apart as my trembles soared through me. His mouth fell open slightly, as if in shock his _"sweet, innocent Bella" _could be so devious. I smiled wickedly, and could hear Emmett's muffled laughing in the background, then a thump. Did he just fall off his chair?

My face grew even more colored as I shakily moved my hand up his leg. He was a statue beside me, a beautiful, perfect statue. His breathing stopped, and I smiled in triumph.

"Bride and groom," the disc jockey said over the microphone, "are we ready for our first dance?" he said cheerily, sound booming out from every direction.

Edward jumped to his feet, almost a blur, and it reminded me of my first days in Forks, when he seemingly disappeared beside me. That was before I knew his secret.

I sank lower into my chair, my hand still slightly raised under the table where Edward's icy skin was no longer beneath my warm fingers. I curled them up into a fist, and latched onto the table with my other hand.

Edward chuckled beside me, as if amused at the look of horror on my face, in combination with his ability to foil my plans of seduction. He held out a hand to me, and with all eyes on me I figured it would be even more embarrassing to sit here like a stupid tomato for five minutes and end up dancing anyway than to get up and fall flat on my face, still a tomato. At least I had flats on, Edward had granted me that.

I took his cool hand in mine, instantly feeling a little more comforted. I looked into his beautiful eyes. They were swimming with emotion. I assumed mine were too, because I had such an intense feeling of love surging through me as I looked into his glowing face.

He led me over to the dance floor, holding me tightly around the waist. We got out to the middle, and he draped my hand around his shoulder. I actually, amazingly had no clue what my wedding song was going to be. Edward had insisted on surprising me, I knew this wasn't traditional, that the couple normally picked it out together, but not much about this wedding truly was traditional.

I was oddly anxious to hear which song he had chosen. Maybe it was Debussy? That was the first time we had spoken about music. Truthfully, we never really spoke about music, seeing as ever since…those unspeakable days, I hadn't listened to music much at all. I hardly ever even turned the radio on in the car. I waited impatiently for the music to start.

The music started very light that I could barely hear. I assumed Edward had no problem hearing it, even if he hadn't known what it was already.

Slowly, torturously slowly the music got louder. My eyes widened, my mouth dropped slightly, my heart sputtered. I'd heard this song before; I'd heard it many times in the past. It was the perfect first dance for us, Edward and me. It had the perfect melody, the perfect rhythm, it was perfect. And not only was it perfect, it was mine. All mine.

My lullaby.

I didn't even notice I wasn't dancing, Edward just staring down at me, his smile not only glowing, but _shimmering. _His pearl white teeth were sparkling against his pale face, his eyes alight with joy. He was jubilant.

He slowly swayed next to me, forcing me to move. We started out slowly at first, not able to say anything I just leaned my head to his chest, still in awe. But that wasn't the most remarkable part. No, that came next.

Words. There were words. The piano was still playing in the background, and then the words began in my angel's perfect, velvet voice. The flawless voice I imagined as tapestries, the flawless voice from my dreams.

_In the darkness you awoke my senses_

_In the darkness, you were the light I could not elude_

_In the darkness I saw you_

_You - and you alone_

_I was so afraid to hurt you_

_So afraid to step into the light_

_But when I finally stepped out to walk with you_

_I shimmered, I shined, and it was bright_

When I had finally made sure my knees weren't about to give out, I looked up into his eyes, his beautiful topaz eyes. He gleamed at me, his teeth sparkling. I just stared for a few seconds, unable to speak, and I knew my mouth was still gaping like an idiot. I shut it, then opened it again, "Ed-Edward," I stammered, "you…you're amazing." I didn't know anything else to say.

_I never meant to steal you away_

_I never meant to get so close_

_But I took your heart and I ran with it_

_I ran with all my might_

_Nobody, nobody, nobody can ever steal my heart like you can (nobody)_

He murmured close to my ear, "Shh, my Bella. I thought you'd like this, darling." His breath tingled at my ear, frigidly satisfying. I blushed deeply at the song, at his voice, at him. It was hard to believe someone loved me so much. He wrote a _song _for me, he _sung _the song and recorded his piano playing. He wrote the music, the notes, my lullaby. It was the most meaningful music in the world to me, next to his voice. How could anyone love me so much? He could have just picked a song, but no. He does something amazing like this. He's too perfect. I don't deserve him.

_With you my soul is endless (endless)_

_Without you I'm a shallow pool (so empty)_

_I need you every day of forever,_

_And every second in between_

_I'll never be able to exist without you_

_Never walk this earth alone_

_You are my other half, and without you_

_I'm a rainbow without the gold_

At that moment, Edward took me into a deep spin, more than I was comfortably with. I didn't care. Any other day, he would have hell to pay, but I trusted him not to drink my blood, why not lead me in a dance? Edward smiled, and eyed me curiously, probably wondering why I didn't have a death glare on him.

He deepened the dance, leading me lithely across the entire length of the floor, as onlookers marveled. He was so fluid in his movements, so amazing. He actually made me look remotely less horrific than I would have with any other partner. I marveled at the way my clumsy feet seemed to mesh with his quick movements. I managed to only stumble once and I didn't even step on his seemingly nonexistent toes.

_Be with me every day of forever_

_I'd give away my everything_

_Just to be with you in this existence_

_This bliss I don't deserve_

_I'll always love you, sweetheart_

_Never worry about that_

_I'll never leave you as long as you want me_

_Eternity and a day or two_

"I love you, Bella," Edward murmured against my ear, trailing light kisses down my jaw line and back up to my ear, "I'll always love you, for eternity and a day."

"Okay, then," the DJ's voice rang around the room, breaking me out of my reverie. "May we now have the fathers and daughters, please?"

Edward kissed my cheek softly, led me over to Charlie, and promised to be back soon. He seemed genuinely upset to let go of me, but understood I needed to see Charlie. I didn't know how much longer I had left with him.

Charlie took my arm and nodded toward Edward, then led me out to the dance floor. When the next song started, Charlie very lightly swayed in place. I was relieved, because seeing as Charlie had just about as good a balance as me, we'd probably be rolling across the dance floor if we tried anything any more difficult.

"Thank you, for earlier," I said, blushing. "It was…really sweet," I murmured, then looked away.

He looked away too as his face turned as red as mine, and murmured, "That's okay, Bells, I meant it."

I looked around for a distraction, as neither of us were very good at expressing our emotions. Next to us, I could see Carlisle and Rosalie sweeping the floor, looking amazing of course. On the other side, Edward and Esme were dancing extravagantly, like two angels on tufts of clouds, dancing on air.

"Bella," Charlie said, regaining my attention. "I'm happy for you; you've seemed to put a lot more thought into all this than me and your mother did. I know this is what's best for you. Edward really is a nice guy," he admitted grudgingly but lightly.

"I know dad, he's perfect," I sighed, it was true. I didn't know what else to say to my father. There was so much, yet so little. Instead I settled for laying my head against his chest, and swaying with him to the music. When the song ended, Edward was at my side again, a few feet behind, giving me space with my father.

Charlie kissed my forehead and squeezed my arm. His eyes crinkled as he returned to his seat. I sighed. I really would miss him.

Edward snaked his arm around my waist and put his face in my hair. A simple gesture, yet so hard for him and his thirst. He kissed my head, and swirled me around.

We danced a couple more dances, and then I went to go sit with my mother. I truly didn't know how long I had with her. Her flight was leaving tonight; Phil had a baseball game the very next morning. It was a stretch for them to come today, but there was no way my mom would miss my wedding.

I sat down next to her, and she gazed at me vaguely. "Ah, Bella," she sighed, "you're way too grown up for your own good. You know, you and Edward are perfect together. I can tell he is really concerned with you, genuinely." We both looked up. Edward was standing near Alice; he looked away when he saw us look up at him. He turned and started to talk with Alice.

"I know, he's really great," I said somewhat dreamily. I snapped out of it and looked back at my mother. She always had such good intuition, such good skills of understanding exactly what was going through my mind. If she was a vampire, I was sure she would have Edward's power.

"Ladies and gentlemen," a voice said over the speakers, "we will now be serving the cake." Edward was at my side in an instant. He wrapped me up in his arms around me in a tight embrace and walked me over to a long table. The cake was wheeled out. It was beautiful. There was white icing around the entire cake, with large red and white roses around the sides. There were large tufts along the several layers, and it was the largest food product I had ever seen.

The cake was wheeled over to us, and I looked up at Edward. Everyone was gathered around us, and I had absolutely no idea how he could pull this one off. He definitely couldn't sneak this one into a napkin. He kept his beaming smile in place, looking down at me warmly. When everyone was still settling into place, I leaned up and whispered so only he would hear, "What do you want me to do?"

He laughed and said, "Silly Bella, have you never heard of this before? You take a piece in your fork and feed it to me, and I do the same for you," he pointed out blatantly as if this was obvious and gave me a smirk. Well fine, if he was going to be so smug, I'd give him a piece of cake.

I picked up the knife in my right hand as everyone calmed down, and Edward wrapped his hand around mine. Together, we cut a piece of cake for ourselves, and I cautiously picked up a fork. I could see him struggling to keep a semi-serious face.

Edward got a forkful of cake, and I got the smallest piece I could manage without making it obvious. Edward slipped his forkful into my mouth; I swallowed, and curiously lifted my fork up to his mouth. To my disbelief, he opened his mouth, his smile never slipping out of place, and then swallowed. He only grimaced ever so slightly, winced so that I wasn't sure if he was just blinking, and then his smile returned. I stared at him with a curious look on my face, and I saw him fighting to control his laughter. He settled for smiling radiantly at me and the crowd, now taking pictures, and held me closer.

"You didn't think I'd skip eating my own wedding cake, would you, Bella?" he spoke so subtly through his smile, I had to wonder if _I _could read _his _mind.

The rest of the night went smoothly. Edward and I danced through a couple of songs, and I only stumbled a few times, never falling completely. Edward had taken it easy, seeing as I didn't complain about how he intensified our first dance as a married couple earlier. By the end of the night I was exhausted, or at least my feet were. Even though I had had such a long day, I barely wanted to blink - I wasn't tired at all. I was antsy, if anything.

The party was coming to a close, and my mind had already sped off in overdrive, an hour ahead of the present. I felt like I had Alice's power, and I must have the same look on my face. Luckily, Alice promised not to look ahead at what we were doing tonight, and for that I was grateful.

Although, in return for not peeking in, she required a "play-by-play" recap, to which I was _not _looking forward to. But then again, if I intended on doing it, then changed my mind later, she would have already heard the conversation in my head, right? But no, even when Alice had seen something in her head, she required an in-person review. But, that's why we all love Alice.

But I couldn't think of that, not now. I caught Edward's jovial face, and I didn't have a care in the world. By that time, half our guests had left, and only the Cullen's and my parents remained.

"I love you, mom. Have a nice flight, okay?" I said, hugging her tight. Was this the last time I would see her? It took all that I had to keep from crying.

"I love you, too, honey," she said, squeezing me close. I turned to Charlie, and pulled him close.

He kissed my forehead, and murmured, "I love you, Bells."

"I love you too, dad," I said gently, knowing why his face looked a bit strangled. He was thinking about what was about to happen, too.

And obviously, so was Edward, who was unusually chipper next to me, even since the wedding, with that big goofy grin on. But even through that, I could see anxiety. Edward looked a bit wary, but it was understood. The fear of hurting me was wafting off of him, even through his thick mask of elation. Instinctively, I held him closer, trying to comfort.

We went around to thank the rest of the Cullen family, not only for footing the bill, but for going on a whole night hunting trip, bags already packed so they didn't have to go back to the house, in southern Oregon so that Edward and I could have the night entirely to ourselves, which quite incredibly means: no vampire hearing – although we did not speak this gratitude out loud. Oregon had some great big-game hunting, so it wasn't like they were headed to some ratty motel somewhere. Although my cheeks burned as I thought of how they all were leaving so Edward and I could have the night to ourselves.

Emmett slapped me on the back quite forcefully through roars of laughter, and Alice gave me a knowing wink. "Everything's going to go fine," she whispered, although it was a lost cause because all of the Cullen's had remarkable hearing. "Don't worry," she leaned in and dropped her voice even lower, "I know," she said and tapped her head.

"Alice! I told you –" but I didn't get to finish my outrage, because Edward picked me up and carried me out to his special occasion car, the V12 Vanquish. He buckled me in, and slowly, maddeningly slowly, walked to the driver's side.

The car purred to life, and we set off down the dark, endless road.

* * *

**_A/N: Ohhh...only one chapter left! The one you've all been waiting for. If you've all read through this, I give you a cookie. Now how 'bout you give me one, and  
review? It takes two seconds and it will motivate me to finish all the more. Now I feel bad that I'm not evil, because otherwise I would hold chapter four hostage for reviews, but don't worry, I'm not. Reviews would just be nice._**

**_Sorry, I forgot to change the spacing! I promise I will next time. I'm so sorry, guys._**

**_Oh, and that song is an original, I wrote it super quick so don't worry, I know it sucks. ;) It may have parts to other songs or things I've heard, but it wasn't intentional. I just thought it would be sweet if he wrote one. Hope you guys didn't stop reading because of it, it's only a small part. Well, obviously if you're reading this you probably read that too, durr Lune. lol_**

**_Thanks again guys, your reviews really did give me ideas for this one, and my stories would be nothing if I was the only one to read them. Thanks a lot, you guys are great._**

**_- End freakishly long author's note -_**


	4. Hot Summer Nights

_**A/N: Okay, so the moment we've all been waiting for! I've changed the spacing to 1.5 (because 2 just looked creepy), so tell me if it's any better. And with no further ado, I present to you, Edward and Bella – do.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor am I Stephenie Meyer.**_

The drive home – curse that, too.

Edward, _Edward _drove at a normal pace. The one time in my human life I _want _him to drive a hundred miles per hour, and he drives the speed limit. No, five miles _under _the speed limit. If I didn't love him so much, I would hate him.

Edward sat with a face of amusement, glancing over at me every so often. He was doing this on purpose. Stupid vampire.

He knew what he was doing to me, he knew he was teasing me, but was there something else? Under that buoyant ray of happiness, I saw something else. Anxiety? Yes, that was it. But as soon as he saw me looking at him, his face wiped completely of that emotion, leaving pure delight in teasing me.

Oh, yeah? Well, if he wants to tease me, I can do the same. I took my hand out of his grasp where he had been holding it on the seat. He looked over at me surprised, concern in his eyes, and a frown washed over his face.

I hated seeing him so upset, so I quickly changed my plan. Instead of making him _upset _that he was torturing me, I would make him squirm. Now the tables would be turned.

Seeing as he wasn't going a breakneck speed, I had no doubt we wouldn't bash into a tree – he did have amazing reflexes after all.

I moved my hand quickly over to his knee, so he wouldn't stop me right away. He amazingly missed my hand on the way over, but I was sure my plan would be foiled soon. I was wrong.

Edward's eyes widened in shock, but unlike earlier, they didn't settle. He stiffened, and seemed unable to move his hand from the steering wheel.

I took advantage of his alarm and slid my hand farther up his leg. His eyes only grew wider with each inch. Spasms started to shoot through my own arm, marveling at his muscular, arctic leg. My heart thudded out of my chest, and a blush crept to my face as I thought of how loudly he must hear this. Edward even seemed to lose his composition. Why wasn't he stopping me?

Suddenly, I was back to Earth and terrified out of my mind._ "Edward!" _I shouted – we were about to drive straight into a tree.

Quickly, Edward swerved. I retracted my hand, and Edward let out a large breath I didn't even know he was holding. So did I.

Edward's calm state came back, but the scolding I was expecting didn't come. Instead, Edward regained his sense of road rage, and drove at top speeds – even faster than usual. He had a determined look on his face, and I smiled in triumph. Finally he was seeing things my way. I didn't know I had this affect on him – it was oddly satisfying.

We reached the house.

Before the car even stopped, Edward was outside the car and at my door, yanking it open and pulling me out. With me close to him, he seemed to slow a little. Knowing we were finally at the house, he had no problem stalling the moment.

He walked with me, his arm around my waist to the stairs. He turned me toward him and elatedly said, "Welcome home, Isabella Marie Cullen." On the word _home _and _Cullen _my pulse raced. I was home. My new family, my new husband, my new life.

Edward put his hands around my waist, and held me away, examining my own happiness at the word. His eyes crinkled and I pushed myself closer, desperate for more contact. He chuckled and his body shook at my clear need to touch every part of him. After a moment I realized I could, and I pulled away and turned to run up the stairs which would ten out of ten have me in the hospital with a broken leg. He didn't let me get so far.

Before I could even turn my head, Edward had knocked my feet out from under me and had me snuggled against his chest. He slowly walked up the stairs and paused deliberately in front of the door. He opened it, and intently stepped into the foyer, right foot first.

The house looked just as I remembered it, the large entry room with two staircases, and a piano on the side. Good. I half expected Alice to go overboard with lights and signs again.

Although, after Edward had me in the house, he didn't restrain himself. He leaned in with his cheerful face, and pressed his smile against my own. When our lips touched, it was a different type of kiss than I was used to. It wasn't controlled, it was urgent, but not in the bad way. Not in the way that he kissed me when he left, when he wasn't sure if he would see me again – it was in desperation, in longing.

When my breathing had hitched and my heart could outrun Edward, _I _had to pull away, but that didn't stop him. Edward brought a trail of frenzied kisses down my neck, up and down, a frigid trail of warmth. When my dizziness subsided enough to see, I didn't see the foyer. When did I get into his room? Did he even shut the door?

I looked around his brilliant room, the wall of glass facing outside casting a nice reflective angle of the two of us. In the corner, the bed loomed, having a much greater importance tonight than even when I had merely suggested my side of the bargain a few months ago – and almost every day since.

As Edward attacked my neck with his cool lips, I tried to choke out my words. "Ed-ward," I managed.

He kept kissing my neck, but responded between kisses, "Mmm?"

I couldn't bring myself to compose a complete sentence. I couldn't remember my name. Edward was moving his hands lower around my hips, barely touching me – yet still raising goose bumps. He brushed his beautiful lips around the spot where my pulse was pounding erratically. I gasped for breath. I failed.

"Hu-hu…mmmm," I sighed. I forgot where I was, I forgot all my needs – except one. I needed Edward with everything that I had, every fiber I was made of. I needed Edward with each beat of my aching heart – aching for him. I never knew how badly I was holding this in, but now, now it was time to unleash _my _monster.

"Human moment?" Edward guessed between kisses, but then pulled away to look in my eyes so I could finally think clearly. Didn't work. I looked into his smoldering eyes and my knees started quivering. He caught me firmer around the hips and chuckled. He pulled me into his granite chest, and even though his eyes were no longer affecting me, I had other reasons not to leave.

Reluctantly I nodded my head, and went to the bathroom, stumbling on my way. I heard Edward's muffled chuckle as I closed the door behind me. I turned around to see the enormous bathroom that was larger than my room. The marble countertop shined, the gleam almost reflecting off the wall of mirrors.

I had left a plastic bag in here yesterday morning – knowing that Edward rarely ever uses his bedroom _or _bathroom, it was merely a show. The bag contained my cotton pants and matching tank top I had gotten nearly a year ago to replace my holey sweatpants and old t-shirt.

But then I noticed something out of place in this perfect room.

A bag. A _leather _bag.

What was this doing in his room, something Edward left me? I walked over to the corner where the bag sat, and saw a note.

_Wow, I can't believe you were going to wear that! Good thing I saw you in my vision! Don't worry, I got you something better, I know he'll just love it. You can thank me later,_

_Alice 3_

As I internally recoiled at the thought of her envisioning this after I told her not to, I looked into the bag. I didn't love it, I didn't want to thank her – I wanted to kill her!

Inside the bag laid a blue, silky garment, folded tauntingly in the bottom of the bag. Did she really expect me to wear this? What about Edward, his self control? Will he be okay?

I was about to walk back out of the bathroom in my wedding dress when I saw another note folded next to the garment.

_I knew you'd worry about this, so yes, his self control will be fine! Stop worrying, enjoy yourself, it's your wedding night!_

I silently cursed Alice in my head but pulled out the torturous thing. It was actually very appealing, probably looking good on anyone – except me. I could not picture myself in this thing for the life of me. It probably used less fabric than my socks!

I knew I was about to reveal myself completely to Edward, but this was insane. Although, part of me was curious as to his reaction, maybe this would be easier to gauge that with?

I blocked that from my mind for the moment, washed my face and brushed my teeth. Then came the hard part; getting out of this torturous contraption.

I turned my back to the mirror to see what I was dealing with, and to my immense relief - a zipper.

As I took back every vicious threat I mentally thought about Alice and climbed carefully out of my wedding dress, I remembered why I was mad at her.

I picked up the bluish garment and held it out in front of me. Well, it was Edward's favorite color at least.

I must have been standing there debating on what to do when Edward's voice poked quietly into the room, "Bella?" he asked, a trace of longing in his voice.

"I'll be out in a minute," I croaked out, but then reevaluated his voice. Was he longing for _me? _Maybe this _would _work.

Once I decided that I was going to take Alice's forcible advice, there was only one problem. How do I get this thing on? I closed the toilet lid and sat down on it so I wouldn't get a large bruise on me the one day I knew fate would laugh if I got one, and moved the thing around in my hand. Is this where my legs go?

After about five tries, I found the hole where my feet go.

"Bella, darling," Edward's voice called out, "is this punishment for earlier, love? Because I think I'll have to break the door down soon, just to make sure you're still in one piece."

"I'm okay, Edward. Just be patient," I said impishly. I heard a groan from outside the bathroom door, and smiled to myself. I pondered upon just sitting here an extra five minutes, but decided not to torture myself.

I looked in the mirror after the full – well, not so much – outfit was on. The blue reacted well with my fair skin, but that wasn't what I was concerned about. There was a loose layer of silk that traveled down to my bust line, with a lace ribbon that flowed into a velvet flow around my hips. It was short enough to tease – just grazing beneath the line where my underwear ended, but long enough to hide. If you wanted to call it something, I'm guessing you would call it the "conservative" item in the lingerie world.

I decided not to torture myself any longer, and shakily stepped toward the door. It took me a few seconds to control my breathing enough to look even remotely composed, and when I did, I firmly gripped the handle.

Finally, finally it was time.

* * *

_**A/N: Remember what I said about not being evil? I lied! Sorry, that's what evil people do. Guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter for Edward's reaction –laughs evilly- wow this is fun. You all wanted another chapter, now you get it. :D**_

_**So, EPOV or BPOV for the next chapter? I enabled anonymous reviews, so no excuses this time! Maybe I'll just leave it here…maybe not. The choice…is yours. No really, I'm not that evil. But reviews would be much appreciated!**_


	5. Cool Down, Cullen Style

* * *

A/N: Oh my gosh guys, I am SO sorry I took FOREVER. I guess summer just got to me.

_I hope you guys can forgive me. There isn't a lemon, just a minor, minor, minor smut. Remember, I'm 15 and don't want to screw it up _that_ bad, and I really __wanted to get this out._

_Oh, and if anyone didn't realize, Alice's vision from the beginning chapter was of Bella's lingerie fiasco._

_ I won't hold you any longer, I know you've all been waiting..._

* * *

**EPOV**

I froze where I was just recently pacing across my room when I heard a slight touch to the door handle. Over those long, immeasurable seconds, I heard each and every mechanism in that lone door handle click. Each small piece to the system churn, slide, and unlock.

Could I handle this? My hands were shaking. I took a deep, unnecessary breath to steady myself. The love of my existence stood merely ten feet away, ready to try something that could risk her life, just to find a way to be closer to me.

Was I doing this simply to give my sweet Bella the only thing she wanted to complete as a human, so she wouldn't regret the change and hate me for it later? Or was it something else? A desire within myself to see if I could handle it, to see my strength – I knew I loved her enough to refrain from killing her, but could I hold back my instincts when they raged so forcefully within me? Was I being selfish, was this all for some egotistical trip to test myself?

No. That is not the reason. If I had any doubt, any inkling that this might kill her, I would never have even agreed to try. I was doing this for her, for her to be happy. She deserved all of her human queries. She deserved to live while she had a life, to do human things with human feelings. She wanted me completely now, and I knew myself that she would not once she was changed. Her thirst would come first. Right now, she had a hunger, a hunger for me, and she wanted me before it exponentially changed to a dying thirst for another human's blood.

But I won't allow myself to think of this now. I made up my mind that I would try. Taking a deep breath and relaxing my hands out of their tight fists, I waited.

The door handle finally made its final churn, and was freed from its laboring. I heard an intake of breath as the door pushed open slightly to reveal my beautiful bride. Words could never describe what I saw.

Bella stood timidly behind the edge of the door, her head poked out. She saw my pleased expression and took another shy step out from behind the door.

That definitely was _not_ a wedding dress, nor anything else I would even begin to call clothing.

I felt my reflexes stiffen vastly, but it was bearable. Bella stood across the room, one arm up around herself – I could tell this wasn't her choice of clothes. I could hear each stroke she made with her finger across her arm; she looked quite anxious – quite adorable. I could smell the blood in her cheeks; only just feel the warmth it created on my freezing skin.

I took a few calming breaths then closed the distance between us. Bella held very still as I walked over and pulled her to me in a light embrace. I barely touched her skin in an effort to control my strength. Even though I was hardly skimming the surface of her skin I could feel goose bumps rising across the trail I made with my hand.

The heat was radiating from her entire body, even next to my own frigid one. I lightly pressed a hand onto her back to read her reaction. I could only assume she would never tell me if I was really hurting her in fear that I would stop altogether. My silly Bella, fearful that her vampire _husband _would stop attempting making love to her over her fear of him snapping her like a twig. I touched her chin with the whisper of a touch, and slowly tilted her face for her to look in my eyes. She was holding her breath.

"If anything, _anything, _hurts you, promise me you'll tell me," I said, knowing that I could always tell if Bella was lying.

"I promise," she whispered quickly, her warm breath pleasantly blowing across my face. I knew she wasn't lying.

I took a deep breath and leaned in very slowly to brush my lips with hers. Her breath hit me like a tidal wave and I froze - so did she. I took another deep breath and pressed my mouth gently around her small one. Our lips moved in unison, two pilgrims searching for redemption.

I felt her start to shake in my loose grasp, so I tightened my hold slightly around her waist. She responded by parting her lips so slightly I wasn't sure if she realized she had done it, then I felt her warm breath ache against my lips.

I knew in me I wasn't thirsting for her, I had no desire for her blood at this moment. There was, of course, an undying hunger for her, a yearning to bring her closer to me. I felt my muscles tense and release, and I could never be too sure how tightly I was holding her. What felt like hardly any pressure to me could be choking her.

I broke away from her lips and led a trail of kisses down her jaw line; I could hear the inner workings of her lungs on full force. She was gasping for breath, and I was holding mine – afraid to taste her marvelous scent on my tongue and crave too swiftly for more. If we were going to do this, it would have to be slow.

I moved my lips down across the area where her pulse lay beating, and was strangely unaffected. Good. Now that the undeniable thirst to suck the blood from her body was gone, all I had to worry about was crushing her to dust beneath my fingers.

I trailed small kisses up and around the side of her neck, making her shiver with pleasure. I moved up and kissed around her ear, and back down her jaw line. By now her breathing was slow and unsteady, so I took the opportunity and plunged in for another kiss. She stayed as obedient as she could, considering she looked like she was fighting the urge to throw her arms up around me. I decided to let her have that one, and took her hands gently in mine. I brought them up and around my neck, and she happily obliged. She wrapped her fingers through my hair, sending small pricks of heat down my spine.

Before Bella could react further, I opened my own mouth and blew my cool breath into her slightly parted mouth. She gasped and inhaled me in deeply. I let my tongue creep cautiously over our previous boundary, just grazing around the edges of her lips to see if she was okay with this. After a second she slowly opened her own mouth to grant my queries, but stayed dutifully still. I cautiously moved into her mouth, careful of her own teeth and found what I was looking for.

A central source of heat was found in the direct center of her warm mouth. I slowly laid my own tongue delicately on top of hers, and she sucked in a large breath filled with my own sweet scent. Obviously the smell and touch was too much for her, because she attacked me! She became rabid, attacking my own frozen – in two senses – tongue with the warm splendor which was hers. I unwrapped my arms from around her waist, but did not pull back. No matter how much inhuman strength I possessed, I knew I couldn't kill her with my tongue.

I felt spasms of tension erupt through my arms, yearning to hold her close to me, yearning to feel her presence under my hands, but right now it was too dangerous. I clenched and unclenched my fists, trying to get a hold on myself. Finally, I felt enough control to hold her, and I pulled her closer, pressing her form against mine. We meshed perfectly, it was breathtaking. Like a piece from a puzzle you thought got sucked up by a vacuum, only to find under the couch. When you finally slide the pieces together, you know they were meant to be together forever, that you couldn't possibly break them apart now, that they were always meant to be.

Bella seemed to have finally realized what she did, because I felt her tense. She froze in my arms and went slightly limp. To show her it was okay, I playfully tackled her tongue with my own, and she straightened up slightly, and I could only just feel her small hands clawing at my back. The feeling was sensational.

Bella broke away first, fighting for air, and I was doing much the same. I brought my lips down to her neck and took a step back, never removing my lips from her now damp skin. She followed.

Her heart was hammering under my mouth, but this didn't make me tense – I enjoyed it. The sound was like a drum, set on a record-breaking tempo. I moved my arms lower around her hips and pulled her smoothly onto the bed with me.

She was sitting next to me – much too far away, even though our contact never ceased. So I picked her up and gently set her on my lap. I took care to watch where I placed her, not wanting to expose myself. Through all of this, even though it was our wedding night and we were a married couple about to expose ourselves to one another in the fullest way, I didn't want her to feel my own clear excitement. How trivial the one-hundred-and-seven year old virgin's mind is.

Bella leaned against me, her hair pressed against her soft head. I reached out a finger to lightly brush a strand of hair from in front of her eyes. That's how I always did it: lightly.

Bella slowly moved her arm from around my sides to the middle of my chest, as to not alarm me. She kept them there, and I too moved my arms from her waist, up the sides of her body. A shiver was sent down Bella's spine, and I had to smile. I kissed the side of her neck, and her pulse sputtered. I could feel her grip tighten around my shirt, and could almost hear her thoughts humming and crashing in her mind, I wish.

Before I could make a first move, I felt Bella's small fingers unknot from my shirt and slide up to rest at the collar. Knowing her intentions, I lightly grasped both of her hands in mine and whispered a little huskier than I would have intended in her ear, "No, let's take this slow. Not yet." Bella's face went up a shade but when I let go of her hands they laid obediently around my neck. I looked straight into her eyes and kissed her again, this time slowly trailing my arms up and down her sides, working slowly up the strength –or lack of- to do what I wanted to do next. Bella's eyes were closed, but when my hand skimmed just below her left breast she gasped and her eyes shot open. But after a second she scrambled to sit up in the bed, shirt still raised slightly, to see that I was all the way across the room in the corner.

My eyes were headlights, bright and anxious. Had I hurt her? Had I scared her? Had she finally noticed that I was no good for her? She must have looked straight through me with those beautiful brown orbs, because she slowly came up and buried her face in my chest. I incoherently heard her mumble, "Edward, I was just startled. A good startled." She looked up into my eyes and in my peripheral vision I saw her hand raising slowly, on a course to my face. But it stopped in midair. It reached for my own hand. It lifted my hand. It pulled.

My sweet, sweet Bella had put my hand on her breast.

Without warning, something smaller pushed into the palm of my hand through her shirt, and in response it set my hunger loose. My eyes widened, and in two seconds we were back on the bed. I mentally scolded myself for reacting like this, but didn't pull away. I looked straight into her soft eyes and started to unbutton her shirt.

Uncharacteristically, unvampirely, my hands shook. I felt like every nerve ending in my body was exploding, and I was incapable of thinking straight, of working my body, of speech. It was like those first few days of biology class all over again, when the lights were dimmed for those two cursed hours, those two cursed days.

Bella noticed my stain and with slightly curious eyes she attempted to help me, but her hands were shaking more than mine. After the third try at the first button for each of us, I carefully grabbed a fistful of the fabric, and ripped it straight down the middle, popping the buttons on my way.

"Hey," she squeaked. "Alice is going to kill you." Bella on the other hand honestly didn't look like she could care less about the garment.

I couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped my lips, "She'll get over it," I purred.

Her radiant smile played across her lips, her eyes soft and crinkling with her smile. The little lamp of joy inside her was still dancing playfully from this morning. "Wait." Her face got serious, and she covered herself up with the nearby pillow before I even looked down. I was off the bed before she finished the single syllable word. Her cheeks burned a blissful red, and when she spoke I could have sworn angels sang. "Can we, um, maybe turn off the lights?" Even when we were about to give ourselves to each other in the biggest way, she was still insecure. Before her human eyes could register the change, the lights were out and she was in my arms again.

The scent of her was intoxicating. I could smell her deep floral aroma, not of her blood, but of her essence. Her blood was a much more concentrated smell. I could smell another scent now, one I had never smelled - sweet and amazing. Every scent that Bella released was delectable, yet I knew that one I could never taste.

Bella slowly moved her hands down my sculpted chest, and slid her fingers under the hem of my shirt. As to not move hastily, her hands wandered there for a while, tracing the contours of my stomach muscles, up my shoulders and back again. Eventually her fingers threaded around my shirt and pulled it off carefully, and a little awkwardly. I helped her by pulling it up around my head and tossing it to be forgotten on the floor, where my already removed shoes laid from her human moment…or hour.

With fast speed for a human, and especially a frail one like my Bella, she was pulling at my pants. At first I wasn't sure what the flutter through my still chest was, but it became reoccurring as Bella undid the button on my trousers. I imagined this was what a heartbeat felt like, but it felt much too faint. Like butterflies dancing on flower petals.

Through all the medical books I have read over my hundred-some years, experience was certainly a new ball game all together. How was I to know if I was doing simple things properly? She said she's never done this before either, but I don't want to be a complete fool.

Swallowing down my anxiety, I helped Bella toss my pants to the same corner as my shirt and shoes.

Keeping a poker face for show, I started kissing up and down Bella's neck and shoulders, marveling in the scent and warmth of her. I dipped in and caught her off guard, kissing her, our lips moving as one. I wanted to taste her, so I did. My mouth opened and I dipped my tongue into the warm cavern of her mouth. It sent shivers up my spine, I felt so unconditionally _human._

"Edward?"

"Mmm?" I mumbled, not removing my cool lips from her pulsating body.

"I have a question," she said. At times like these, I so wished I could read her forbidden mind. What I wouldn't give to be able to know what she was paraphrasing for my sake, what her worst nightmares and her best sleep mumbles are about.

I waited. Nothing.

"Yes?"

"Um." I wondered impatiently now. What ever could she be thinking of at a time like this? I tried not to let it bother me, and became entranced again by the marvel of her skin. And she says _I _dazzle _her. _"By any chance, Edward," she hesitated, and then started over, a more blatant look on her beautiful face. "You can see in the dark, can't you?"

Oops. I smiled her favorite crooked smile and I could hear her heart stutter, feel the rhythm become disturbed by a small jolt. My teeth flashed in the moonlight streaming through the wall of glass beside us.

"I guess I'm figured out," I said, never removing the smile from my face. I could feel her blush become more pronounced, and as we both embarked on something totally foreign to each of us, we found comfort in the fact that we were both going through it together. This didn't need to be spoken - we both knew. We were connected, even if I was forever incapable of reading her mind. And with her, I knew eternity wouldn't be so bad, now that I had a forever worth dying for.

* * *

_**A/N: I know it isn't extremely long, and I may have disappointed some people with the way I wrote it, but I feel this is where the story was going all along. And really guys, the only fun thing about a lemon is that when you're leading up to it you can use more figurative language, not so much the play-by-play.**_

_**I've got some other stories set up, and I don't think I'll be continuing this. Thank you to everyone who's read this from the beginning and all your support, it's really helped. And a huge thanks to all the fans who linked to me and all those who joined in later too. You guys are all great.**_

**_Review as a parting gift!_**


End file.
